Would it be okay if I said I love you?
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: Tweek lets Craig inside when he appears at his doorstep during a thunderstorm. Creek fluff. My first Creek fic! TweekXCraig, Oneshot!


A South Park Fanfic

A/N- I needed to get this out of my system, m'kay? It's a Creek fic (TweekXCraig), because I recently became a Creek fangirl. XD

This contains boy/boy fluff, written completely for fun. So if you don't like, don't read.

~000~

Tweek sat on his bed, his legs pulled up against his chest as his eyes flickered between the door and his window. It was raining extremely hard outside, thunder and lightning battling in the night sky.

Tweek was waiting for the Gnomes. They came every night since he was nine, and they still scared the shit out of him, even if he was sixteen. What scared him more tonight that any other night though, was because he was completely alone in his house. His parents had gone to a coffee-shop convention, still trying to prove that Tweak Brother's coffee was better than Harbucks'.

His hand fumbled around in the darkness for his baseball bat as he stared at the door. He grasped it, the bat shaking along with him. He held it against his chest, letting out a high-pitched squeak when a loud clap of thunder was heard. He covered his mouth almost immediately after, gritting his teeth, his eye twitching.

He shrank into the empty corner where his bed met the wall, continuing to tremble. He blinked in the darkness of his room, reaching for his coffee mug and taking a sip. The hot liquid burned his tongue as it went down, but he ignored the sensation.

Tweek's eyes darted over to his digital clock, reading 2:27. He let out a short sound of irritation before hearing someone pounding on his front door. Faint yelling was heard as well, but Tweek could barely make out who it was.

"Tweek! Let me the fuck in! I'm drenched!" the voice shouted, his voice suddenly becoming overpowered by the sound of the thunder. Tweek twitched and kicked his covers off before getting off his bed. He left his room, going downstairs and looking through the front window. Tweek, recognizing the other boy immediately, went to open the door.

"What took you so long?" Craig Tucker grumbled. His black hair was plastered to his forehead, his hat falling off his head. Tweek ushered him inside quickly, shutting the door behind him. He got some towels for the raven-haired boy, handing them to him with shaking hands.

"Craig, w-what are you, ngh, doing here so early?" Tweek stuttered. Craig didn't answer, looking down as he began taking his shirt off with a scowl on his face.

"Gah! Don't do that here! Let me, ah, get some dry clothes for you!" Tweek said, his face reddening. He ran upstairs, going into his room and walking to his dresser before stopping. His heart hammered in his chest, his face still feeling extremely hot.

Tweek shook his head quickly, trying to clear his head and mind. When he felt a little better, he got a shirt out of his dresser before getting a pair of his dad's jeans, because Craig was taller than him and Tweek's jeans wouldn't fit.

Tweek went back downstairs, finding Craig shirtless. Tweek felt his face flare up, but he went over to the taller boy anyway, handing him the clothes.

"H-Here, Craig," he said quietly, looking away. Craig smirked, but took the clothes away from the shaking boy without a word. Tweek mumbled something about making coffee before leaving the room Craig was in so the raven-haired boy could change.

Tweek went through the routine of making coffee just like it was a regular day, trying his best to take deep breaths before he passed out. He didn't even notice Craig when he walked into the kitchen.

"Want any help?" Craig asked suddenly, standing behind Tweek. The blonde jumped, spinning around to face the other boy.

"Gah! N-No! I'm fine..." Tweek said, stumbling over his words, his face flushing. Craig raised an eyebrow, trying desperately not to smile.

"You sure?" he asked. Tweek nodded quickly, his eyes shut. Craig let himself smile and turned around, stuffing his hands into the borrowed jeans' pockets.

Tweek splashed his face with cold water before hurrying to get the coffee brewing, and when it was, he headed back into the living room where Craig was. Craig was watching the rain fall, his hat pulled low on his head so it cast shadows under his eyes when the lightning blared through the window.

"Craig?" Tweek asked cautiously. Craig blinked and looked back at him, his face quizzical.

"Where are your clothes? I want to put them in the dryer..." Tweek trailed off when Craig turned back to the window, pointing at a pile of wet clothes in the corner of the room.

Tweek scurried over to the corner of the room, grabbing the clothes and heading to the laundry room. He threw the clothes in the dryer, turning on the machine. Tweek could feel the caffeine from his last cup of coffee wearing off, so he blinked away sleep as he made his way to the kitchen.

The coffee pot was halfway full, enough for two people, so Tweek pulled the pot out of the machine and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard. He poured the caffeinated drink in the cups and took a long sip, feeling the jolt of caffeine wake his systems. He picked up Craig's mug, making his way to the window where the Tucker boy sat.

"Thanks," Craig said quietly, taking the cup gently from Tweek's hand. They sipped in silence, watching the rain together. Tweek finished his coffee first, feeling jittery as he made his way to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink. That's when he began hearing the music.

"O-Oh no! Ngh! They're going to steal them again!" he wailed suddenly, running out of the kitchen and grabbing an umbrella after he realized he left his bat upstairs. Tweek ran up the steps, running into his room just as the last Gnome jumped out of his window.

He went to his dresser, opened a drawer, and cried out in frustration. All of them were gone. Every last one. He banged his head on the top of the dresser, gritting his teeth.

After a second, Tweek stood up, closing his drawer. An extremely loud clap of thunder filed the room, and Tweek jumped, covering his ears. He rushed to the window, shutting it as quickly as he got over to it.

He tried leaving his room, looking down at the floor in disappointment, but he bumped into Craig who was standing in his doorway.

Tweek looked up, startled. Craig was looking down at him, an unrecognizable emotion Tweek couldn't place on his face. Tweek's eye twitched, his whole body quivering like always. Craig sighed, leading Tweek to the bed and sitting him down beside him.

"Calm down, you spaz," Craig murmured, brushing a lock of Tweek's unkempt hair out of his face. Tweek's face flushed.

"Ngh! But the Gnomes just stole all of my under-" Tweek began, but was cut short when Craig pressed his lips against his. Tweek's eyes widened and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

Craig broke the kiss after a few seconds, smiling to himself. Tweek was twitching, stuttering things that were unintelligible. Craig's smile fell as he saw the other boy. Looking at Tweek's carpet, Craig scowled in dejection.

Tweek mustered up as much courage as he could before throwing his arms around Craig and kissing him again.

Now it was Craig's turn to be surprised. He wasn't so for long, though. He closed his eyes, leaning into Tweek, who laid down on the bed. Craig moved to the smaller boy's side so he wouldn't crush him, but kept the kiss intact.

The kiss lasted several more seconds that the first one, but when Craig broke the second one, he immediately began trailing kisses down Tweek's jaw. He left a long kiss on Tweek's neck before moving to his pulse. Craig bit down on it, causing Tweek to let out a little yip.

Craig chuckled, nuzzling his head in the crook of Tweek's neck before sighing in content.

"Would it be okay if I told you I love you?" Craig asked lazily, closing his eyes. Tweek jerked his head up and down, continuing to tremble beneath the Tucker boy. Craig sighed and moved his head to kiss Tweek softly on the lips.

Tweek calmed beneath him, closing his eyes.

"Better?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded, this time smoothly. Craig laughed, adding, "Good." He moved his head back to Tweek's neck, using the younger boy as a pillow.

"Craig?" Tweek asked softly as the rain continued to pelt the glass of his window.

"Hmm?" Craig asked.

"I love you too."

~000~

Was it okay? I'm not sure how well I made the make-out scene because that was my first time writing that sort of thing... *laughs nevously*

Can you tell me what you think in a review? That would really help me out! Thanks!


End file.
